Quetzl
The Old One Quetzl is the Protector and Warrior God of the Lizardmen. The servants of Quetzl are resolute and tough, as befits the chosen of a warrior god. Quetzl is venerated as the protector, and Lizardmen spawned under his star are often gifted with bony crests and especially thick hides. It is hardly surprising that foremost amongst those who honour Quetzl are the Saurus Temple Guard. The initiates of Quetzl love war and are determined and very resistant, as it corresponds to the chosen ones of the God of War. Quetzl is venerated within the Pantheon of the Lizardmen as the protector and the spawns under his star are endowed with enormous bony protuberances and especially thick skins. Those who have confronted them once in combat claim to have seen arrows break and crack as they hit their scales. Therefore, it is not surprising that among the main worshipers of Quetzl are the Saurus of the Temple Guard. There are several sources that speak of warriors saurians with heads with enormous bony crests, although some say that these witnesses do not refer to Lizardmen born under the sign of Quetzl, but it is the guard of the temple, immense warriors and Stoics who protect the Slann priest magi. Only in a handful of writings are described what are considered true sightings of the children of the Protector God and these not only have bony crests, but with spines and prominence throughout the body. If we give credence to certain information, these saurians might be adorned with an entire suit of bone armor, although such reports may be forcing too much credulity for the academic instincts of most sages. As they delve into the stories surrounding this particular Old One, scholars have discovered several references to their protective magic, although at first there were those who mistakenly concluded that they had to do with Tepok, the inscrutable god usually associated with protection from spells harmful. However, according to the writings of several sorcerers who have been in Lustria and have seen the Lizardmen in combat, it seems Quetzl is also invoked to gain magical protection from physical attacks. In the notes of his expedition to Lustria, titled "In the Garden of the Gods", the renowned magician of the College of Jade Cyrston von Danling claims to have witnessed an incursion of punishment by an army of Lizardmen against Puerto cutthroats. The defenders rushed to occupy their defensive positions and in the end managed to have prepared several devices of artillery that used against the attacking saurians. A cannonball from the first barrage seemed to hit the leader of the Lizardmen, a huge saurian mounted on a chillsibilant. When the projectile hit him, the saurian was enveloped by an explosion of rays of multicolored light that blinded many of those present with their dazzling brilliance. The saurian did not appear to have suffered any damage and the cannon ball had magically dissolved in the air. Von Danling states that his own magical sight allowed him to observe a detail that went unnoticed for those not endowed with magical ability. A ghostly hand with claws seemed to manifest before the saurian, physically blocked the bullet of the cannon and transmuted it from mundane matter to pure magical matter, so that it dissipated under the action of the arcane winds. Von Danling claims to have felt the presence of a being of immeasurable power, if only for a moment. In that thousandth of a second he felt terribly humble and insignificant before a presence of incalculable age and power. Logically, he asserts that this presence was none other than that of the Ancestral Quetzl. Most believe that the prominent sorcerer von Danling had spent too much time in the sun. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (7th Edition) ** : pg. 47 * White Dwarf #116 Category:Old Ones Category:Quetzl Category:Q